New Years Revelations
by JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Kara wakes up New Year's morning and remembers something from the night before - What it feels like to kiss Lena Luthor. And she can't even blame it on alcohol - no matter how much she tries.


**Happy New Year!** **I sat down to write something else and this came out instead! Hope y'all enjoy this fluffy little one shot!**

The next time she blows out her powers, she isn't going anywhere near human alcohol.

She's not really hungover - she isn't even sure if she drank that much.

The problem lies with the vague memories that flit around the edge of her consciousness.

Memories that involve the knowledge of what Lena Luthor's lipstick tastes like.

Her best friend, Lena Luthor.

And she's going to blame those memories on alcohol for as long as she can.

She groans as her mind wanders to the night before.

 _She isn't even that tipsy, she's had two glasses of some very expensive looking champagne that Lena had brought over; and she's about half sure that a part of the buzz she feels is from how pretty Lena looks in her strapless blue dress._

 _That thought makes her toss back the rest of her third glass, coughing as the bubbles hit her throat._

 _She's been officially grounded until she gets her powers back, and Alex, Sam, and Lena had all teamed up to plan a New Year's Eve girl's bash to take her mind off of it._

 _Her secret, and Sam's, she supposes; have both been revealed, Lena taking the news in stride before helping Kara recover from her fight and Sam recover from the Kryptonian tech that had been responsible for her evil takeover._

 _She's lucky that Lena was so adamant about getting Alex to let her help, or she might still be in a coma._

 _As it is, she's powerless, but surrounded by her best friends; so it could have been worse._

 _She smiles as she watches Lena and Alex discuss the physics behind some project that L-Corp is working on, Sam rolling her eyes at Kara over their shoulders._

 _Yeah, it could have been way worse._

 _It's 11:58 according to the countdown on the television._

 _Sam had talked them all into some sort of disgusting shot that still burns the back of Kara's throat, but she's pretty sure the buzz she's feeling is from the way Lena's body is pressed up against her side, eyes squinting at the television._

 _"Oooh, ooh, ooh! One minute left!" Lena's fingers dig into her arm as they begins counting down along with the television host._

 _Kara's eyes never leave Lena's face, entranced by how beautiful she looks in the Christmas lights that are still hanging._

 _The excited build of the countdown must mess with her head, because before she knows it, her hand is on Lena's face, fingers guiding her until their eyes meet._

 _"Ten."_

 _Green eyes widen in surprise before crinkling in recognition._

 _"Nine."_

 _Red lips curve into a smile._

 _"Eight."_

 _Kara's eyes flicker down to those lips of their own volition, and Lena's smile widens._

 _"Seven."_

 _She takes a breath, the scent of Lena's perfume more intoxicating than any champagne._

 _"Six."_

 _Kara lets her hand slip to the back of Lena's head, soft curls slipping through her fingers._

 _"Five."_

 _She wishes that she had her super hearing so she could know if Lena's heart is pounding as fast as hers._

 _"Four."_

 _The hand that isn't holding Lena's champagne flute curls into the unbuttoned seam of Kara's shirt front, right above her heart._

 _"Three."_

 _Lena's eyes are the ones that flicker this time, and Kara thinks that the only sight more beautiful than watching Lena is watching Lena watch her._

 _"Two."_

 _She searches Lena's face for any sign that this isn't okay, but Lena's grip tightens on her shirt, pulling her closer._

 _"One."_

 _She's distantly aware of the shouts of 'Happy New Year' coming from the television, but her focus is entirely on the woman her arms and the breath on her lips and -_

 _Oh._

 _Oh._

 _This is so much better than she ever would have imagined - not that she had ever imagined kissing Lena, because Lena is her best friend and -_

 _Holy Rao._

 _Lena's tongue licks into her mouth and she tastes like expensive champagne and the cake bites that she and Kara had spent all afternoon making._

 _She tries to hold back the whine that threatens to slip out, burying it in the heaven that is Lena's mouth, pulling her tight -_

 _Suddenly, Lena's warmth is gone as arm is tossed around her shoulder, and she's being pulled into the tipsy sing-along for Auld Lang Syne that's currently happening in her living room._

 _The only consolation is the soft smile that Lena shoots her before nuzzling under her arm, joining in the off-key choir._

A pillow smacks the back of her head.

"Ugh."

"Come on, Supergirl, get up and help us clean. I know you're awake."

Kara sits up to find Alex glaring at her, Sam picking up the living room behind her.

"I'm too hungover."

Alex snorts.

"Please, you barely had anything to drink, and then you and Luthor passed out like ten minutes after midnight."

"We passed out?"

"Yeah from exhaustion, from staying up all these nights pining after your girlfriend."

Sam barks a laugh and Kara frowns.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Right, okay."

"She's not!"

Kara flings off the covers and stalks into the bathroom, her dry mouth begging for a toothbrush.

Unfortunately, when she exits, Alex is waiting on her.

"Wait, so you're telling me that your little make out session last night . . ."

"Was the first time I ever kissed her, and we still haven't had a chance to talk about our feelings."

Alex's eyes widen and Sam's jaw drops before she composes herself enough to speak.

"Really? I just assumed that you guys were doing a really bad job at keeping your relationship secret."

Kara shakes her head.

"Oh shit." Alex winces.

"Speaking of Lena, where-" Kara's question is cut off by the apartment door opening.

"Alright, so I have bagels, donuts, cronuts, bear claws, this weird jelly thing that looks like something Kara would eat, and coffee!"

Nobody should look that good in those stupid pajamas.

But the sight of Lena Luthor standing in her doorway wearing bright red sweatpants and her messy hair piled up on her head, green eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses is enough to make Kara feel like she's hyperventilating.

"And that's our cue to leave." Alex says, grabbing her jacket and making a beeline for the door.

"Yeah, I need to go pick up Ruby." Sam follows, and they both pause to grab takeout cups and pastry bags before scooting past Lena and out the door.

"Thanks for the breakfast!" Alex's shout echoes down the hallway as Lena moves to shut the door and they're left well and truly alone.

"What was that about?" Lena asks, setting the coffee carrier done on the counter.

"Oh, uhh." Kara walk towards the kitchen, wracking her brain for a fake excuse but coming up short. "They thought we were dating."

Lena's hands still from sorting through pastries.

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"And how did you respond?" Lena turns to face her and Kara's heart lurches into her throat.

Now or never.

"I - I didn't know what to say, I haven't even gotten a chance to tell you how I feel yet."

Lena's gaze softens, and Kara would swear that her eyes drop to Kara's lips.

"And how do you feel?"

It's like a magnetic pull that draws her hand to cup Lena's cheek.

"I feel like your my best friend." Lena's shoulders drop and Kara continues. "But I've never had a best friend like you."

"How so?"

"I don't think I've ever wanted to make out with my best friend before."

Some of the mirth returns to Lena's eyes.

"No?"

Kara shakes her head.

"But you want to make out with me?"

"So much." she whispers against Lena's lips, but then Lena's lips are against hers and oh, Rao, she's not one for making New Year's Resolutions, but this year she thinks 'Kiss Lena More' will be right at the top of her list.


End file.
